


SPN Writers Lounge Fic Olympics 2009 Drabble Collection

by missjmelville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lucifer Wins (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Prophet Chuck Shurley, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: A handful of Drabbles written for the SPN Writers Lounge (on livejournal) Fic Olympics 2009.Words to be used were: apple, beautiful, crank, dead, elephant, fog, gray, help, idiot, jump, kitchen, lumpy, medium, noel, oops, pray, quit, renege, stiff, triangle, umbrella, violet, water, x-ray, yield, zither
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Bobby Singer, Jo Harvelle/Claire Novak, Lucifer/Chuck Shurley, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael/Chuck Shurley, Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. A Good Day to Pray

**Author's Note:**

> During this intense drabble creation, I created a couple of new 'verse's and introduced some pairings I never thought I would write. They may be absolutely awful but I'm posting them here for posterity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thirteen drabbles take place in a post-S5 alternate universe where Lucifer won and took Chuck captive. The first four of which are out of chronological order and can be backwards if you want them chronological but I have kept them in the order I originally wrote and posted them in.

Lucifer likes to keep pets, not the conventional kind and not the unconventional kind either, he did once try keeping an elephant but that didn't work out. But the point is, Lucifer likes pets. They are always beautiful and always so willing.

"What has my little prophet seen today? hmm?" Lucifer pets Chuck's hair. His eyes gray and unyielding.

"Water and fire, war," Chuck replies, voice toneless, dead. He quit refusing decades ago, help never came and it wasn't likely to. He let his mind drift in the fog he'd come to crave. He didn't pray anymore.


	2. A Good Day to Forget

Chuck had hoped, at first, had prayed that help would come, that someone would find him and save him. His visions never stopped and yet he never saw a way out, never saw rescue. He was an idiot, Lucifer had said jump and he had, jumped. He yielded to the devil and now he was paying the price. He was dead inside and when Lucifer called him beautiful, Chuck believed him. He didn't have anything else. Not anymore.

He quit struggling and let the fog take over, allowing himself to be used. It wasn't the end, but it was close.


	3. A Good Day for Lying

The apple was what did it. Lucifer had shown up all smug smirk and knowing gray eyes and had offered him freedom, offered him sanctuary. He'd fallen for it hook line and sinker. As he took a bite of the apple he knew he'd forfeited his life to Lucifer.

Chuck had never been a praying man, had never believed. Until he met the angels. But Lucifer had told him that praying would do him no good and so he'd quit. He stood stiff and awkward by Lucifer's bed.

"Come my pretty little prophet, tonight we celebrate," Chuck was dead.


	4. A Good Day to Die

When the angels told him it was either work for them or die working against them, he knew what he'd do. He'd seen it already and he wasn't proud of himself for reneging on Dean and his brother but he had no other choice.

So when Lucifer showed at his doorstep, apple in hand and sparkle in eye, Chuck knew what to do. He accepted and as he took his first bite of the apple, he knew he'd doomed the world.

"My Lord," Chuck got down on his knees and prayed for a quick death. It never came.


	5. A Good Day to Surrender

He doesn't know how Lucifer did it, doesn't really care either, he's the devil he can probably do a lot of weird things. The fact that he's been by Lucifer's side, as his pet, as his companion for over five decades and yet hasn't aged a day kind of annoys him. It must've been the apple.

He gave up a long time ago. Now his main aim is to pleasure his master, to make Lucifer happy. He bows low and smiles. "My Lord, your bath is ready, you should hurry or the water will get cold," Lucifer kisses him softly.


	6. A Good Day to be Chuck

When Lucifer tells Chuck he has a surprise for him, normally Chuck would think sex, because, well obviously. But seeing as how he and Lucifer are sated and sweaty and tangled in the sheets he assumes it is something else. He is proven right.

The next day Lucifer brings Chuck with him down into the dungeons and okay, Chuck is thinking maybe it is about sex, that is until Lucifer opens the door to one of the cells and Chuck sees who is inside. It's Dean, only not, because Dean would be dead by now and so Chuck knows. It's Michael.


	7. A Good Day for Gifts

"I have no use for an angel," Lucifer says, eyeing Michael with something like distaste, "They make horrible pets and I can't keep him locked up forever," and the way Lucifer says it sounds like that is exactly what he wants to do.

"He's yours," Lucifer says and turns gray eyes on Chuck, "Do with him as you will my pet," And with that Chuck is alone, with Michael. He knows it's not Dean, he just looks so much like Chuck's old friend that for a moment he aches for the past. It is only momentary. Michael is Chuck's now.


	8. A Good Day for Torture

In fifty years Dean's body hasn't aged, a side effect of being possessed by an angel Chuck supposes. He knows that Dean is probably in there somewhere but after so long, he doesn't expect Dean cares much about anything anymore, least of all what's currently happening to his body.

Michael refuses to scream but Chuck is patient, Lucifer has taught him much. Chuck has dreams, visions, of what he does to Michael and he always makes sure they come true. Watching the blood drip in a steady stream to the stone floor, Chuck can't help but think how much he has changed.


	9. A Good Day for Amusement

Chuck still enjoys the company of Lucifer in bed, almost every night even, but he enjoys his time in the dungeon with Michael so much more. In all his time by Lucifer's side he has changed so much, has become what he once despised.

Sometimes Lucifer watches sometimes Chuck doesn't torture, sometimes he presses Michael into the stone floor with his body and takes that which Lucifer never gives. As much as Chuck likes Lucifer, it is always he who's in control, never Chuck. With Michael, Chuck has the control, and he isn't likely to give it up any time soon.


	10. A Good Day for Celebrating

Michael doesn't struggle anymore and that makes Chuck smile. Lucifer rests a hand, hot and hard, on his shoulder, whispers in his ear "Well done pet," and kisses him on the lips. Chuck doesn't fool himself, he knows it's not love, doesn't think the devil is capable of it.

That night when he slips into Lucifer's bed and curls into his warmth, sucking kisses on any and all skin he can get to, Michael is made to watch. The small noises of disgust and anger fade into the background as Lucifer pushes Chuck hard into the lumpy mattress. Chuck moans loudly.


	11. A Good Day for Visions

Chuck still has visions but ever since Castiel and Dean showed up at his house and changed everything, they've never been certain. Now they're more like, probable outcomes. He's still useful.

He reflects back on the times when he used to pray, when he served the angels and only dreamt about Sam and Dean. He was an idiot then. He knows that now, he remembers back to a vision he had had, before he'd belonged to Lucifer. The angels had planned to keep him locked away, he knows now, he chose the right path. He has freedom here, he has forever.


	12. A Good Day for Watching

Lucifer watches his pet more than his pet knows. It's a hobby he enjoys. He watches his little prophet, so changed from when he first acquired him, cut and slice at the angel Michael, watches as his pet slides inside warm flesh and gives into his desires.

Lucifer is proud of his pet, and it makes his vessels heart clench in his chest. It is a strange sensation but not an unwelcome one. His pet knows his place and it is by Lucifer's side, in his bed and under his body. He has never had a prophet as a pet before.


	13. A Good Day for Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one marks the end of the Lucifer/Chuck post-apocalypse saga.

Dean watches, through the fog Michael had given him as a distraction. He watches as Chuck, they'd though him dead, rapes and cuts and claims Dean's body. Michael does his best to shield Dean from the pain but slowly, gradually, Dean is feeling it.

He has no control, he hasn't had control for around fifty years now. Not long after Lucifer stole the prophet from his home, the tide of the war changed rapidly, he'd had to say yes. He's sick of this war, he wants it to end but Lucifer won't quit. He wishes Chuck would quit. Dean feels dead.


	14. Dean/Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few are random one-off's and I had not titled them.

Dean pushes Castiel against the Impala, hard, he spares a thought for his baby, hoping she isn't dented. Cas is stiff and silent, letting Dean manhandle him around and it should annoy Dean but for some reason it doesn't.

"You were dead!" Dean yells in Castiel's face, his head foggy and clouded with alcohol. "You were dead and then you weren't and you expect me to just be okay with that?" His question stuns him as much as it does Castiel. Castiel grabs one of Dean's flailing hands carefully and cradles it against his chest.

"I love you Cas,"


	15. Sam/Lucifer

Sam pushes Lucifer up against the wall, determined to have the upper hand and keep it that way.

"You can't just fuck with our lives like this!" Sam yells in Lucifer's face, which is ridiculous, yelling at the devil.

"But Sammy, who's gonna stop me? You?" He chuckles then and it vibrates through Sam's body making him shudder.

"Yes me," Sam replies as he lets go of Lucifer and holds out his hand, holding the devil in place. Lucifer seems shocked and he gapes at Sam like a fish out of water.

"Lets see how you like to be fucked with,"


	16. Sam/Other

"What the fuck is going on here?" Dean screeches out as he walks into the motel room only to see Sammy and some random dude making out on his bed. His bed.

"Uh..." Random guy says, rather unintelligently.

"Dean, how about giving us some privacy yeah?" Sam is unperturbed by his brother's angry pose and angry eyes and angry everything.

"Get. Out. Now." and random guy does. Get out, that is, running like his life depends on it, which it probably does.

Every time he walks into the motel, Sam is with another random guy, Dean realises maybe Sammy is gay.


	17. Dean/Cas

Ellen is really quite disappointed. She had hope to get in on a piece of the action while she could. Turns out maybe she never stood a chance. She quietly backs out of Bobby's loungeroom and goes into the kitchen. She sighs.

"They're sexing on my couch again aren't they?" Bobby asks and Ellen jumps, he's so much sneakier in his wheelchair.

"Yeah," she replies sadly, Dean and Cas going at it like rabbits though is a pretty good image. She smiles.

"Yer all a bunch of sex crazed freaks," Bobby mutters before wheeling away.


	18. Dean&Cas

The elephant is juggling small gray triangles and the monkey is eating a violet umbrella. The teenagers giggling away in the corner are splashing water on each other and throwing lumpy apples. Dean prays that help is on its way, he's never done drugs before and he thinks he never will again, ever.

Castiel walks over to him, tilting his chin up slightly. "Quit yo' jibba jabba idiot! There's a dead medium in the next room." Dean blinks. When the fog clears and Dean wakes up curled in close to Castiel on their bed, he resolves never to watch TV with Castiel ever again.


	19. Claire/Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a series where Claire meets and starts a relationship with Jo after presumably the world is saved and everything is fine.

Claire Novak, sixteen and on a mission, walks over to the bar, eyes on the leggy blonde who is sipping at a whiskey and staring off into the distance.

"Hi, I'm Claire, what's your name?" She asks, a little shy and a lot inexperienced.

"Jo," the older girl replies and eyes Claire slowly, appreciatively and then blinks. "Aren't you a little young to be hanging around bars?"

"You don't even know how old I am," Claire says, indignant. Jo smiles.

"Come on kid, how about I walk you home and you can try again in a coupla years?"


	20. Claire/Jo

Jo walks Claire home in silence, if the girl were a few years older Jo would definitely be interested, as it is though the girl's too young, too inexperienced but she's pretty and will likely learn quickly. They turn the corner and Claire glares reproachfully at her house.

"This is it," She says, turning slightly towards Jo.

"Goodnight kid," Jo says and smiles.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Claire asks, suddenly bold.

Jo hesitates, she really shouldn't but then again, what the hell, it's just a kiss. She leans down and kisses Claire.

"Maybe I'll see ya 'round kid,"


	21. Claire/Jo

Strangely Claire and Jo keep in contact, Jo mentions the Winchesters and Claire's heart aches for her father, now gone, exploded apparently and yet the angel still wears his face. She's a little bitter about that still.

Jo visits on Claire's twenty-first birthday and Claire was sure there'd be nothing between them, thought they'd moved on, turns out she was wrong. Jo's lips are soft and her tongue is adventurous and Claire has learned a few things but that's nothing compared to Jo.

"Teach me," Claire says as she slowly undresses, Jo smirks and goes down on her knees.


	22. Dean/Cas & Claire/Jo

Dean thinks it's a little awkward, sitting at the bar, Castiel's arm around his waist and Claire sitting on Jo's lap across from them.

It's weird and Dean expects Claire to start crying or something but she just holds her head high and talks politely to Castiel. As he and Cas leave for the night he overhears them talking.

"I know you miss him, I lost my dad too, I know what it's like,"

"But he's right there, only it's not him,"

"It's okay sweetheart,"

"I miss him so much,"

Dean doesn't hear the rest, he feels bad enough already.


	23. Michael/Chuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random Michael/Chuck in-between the Claire/Jo verse.

Michael never meant to fall in love with the prophet, with Chuck. It just happened. He'd forgotten how strong the feelings were when they appeared.

Castiel would never forgive him and Dean's voice constantly rang in his head, first threats and then pleas and then nothing. He'd separated the strongest bond he'd ever seen and for what? All because he felt a little emotion? Chuck had been weird about it at first, kissing Michael in Dean's body but he'd gotten used to it.

Eventually he gave Dean back to Castiel, but it was too late, the damage had been done.


	24. Claire/Jo & Dean/Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the Claire/Jo and contains major character death.

When Sam died in a nursery fire with his wife on the six month mark of his baby daughter's life, Jo and Claire knew what they needed to do. They adopted little Samantha and cared for her as their own. Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas came around and doted on her as much as possible.

When Dean looks at her and holds her in his arms smiling and cooing and calling her Sammy, they all ignore the tears rolling down his cheeks. Castiel holds Dean later and comforts him with mouth and lips.

They're a family now. All of them.


	25. Bobby/Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the final new verse I created during this challenge, Bobby/Gabriel though it was written before the Trickster was revealed as Gabriel so uh, bear that in mind.

When Michael has come and gone and all seems right with the world, Gabriel decides to pay an old hunter a visit.

"Hello Bobby," He says and he's a little disappointed to notice that Bobby doesn't flinch or jump at the sudden appearance of a man in his kitchen, although by now he'd be used to it.

"What do ya want?" Bobby's voice is gruff as usual and he spins around in his wheelchair and glares at Gabriel.

"You said I could come back sometime, I thought now-"

"Well ya thought wrong! I gave up on you coming back years ago, I got married, I was gonna have kids!"

"I'm sorry,"


	26. Bobby/Gabriel

"I don't want yer pity," Bobby spins his wheelchair back around so his back is facing Gabriel.

"Bobby, I-"

"Save it will ya Gabe? I'm done with this angel crap, the war's over, go back to Heaven and play with yer harp!"

"I can heal you," Gabriel blurts out. Bobby freezes.

"Well... why didn't ya say so? Get over here and lay yer damn hands on me, and don't think yer forgiven yet," but Bobby's mouth twitches in a small smile and Gabriel returns it as he lays his hands on Bobby's shoulders.

"There, all done,"

"Thanks,"

They kiss.


	27. Bobby/Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the last of the drabbles.

Bobby had sounded so excited on the phone, Sam and Dean had hurried over, expecting something... well not expecting this that's for sure. This happens to be Bobby standing on shaky legs and smiling like a complete dork, arm clutching a strange man for support.

"Who's the bloke?" Dean asks, clearly not caring if the guy hears.

"Dean, Sam, meet Gabe, uh... Gabriel," Bobby says, his smile drooping a little.

"Like... the angel?" Sam asks and Bobby just nods, that's when Dean notices the little sappy looks Gabriel is sending Bobby.

"Wait, are you two?" he gestures between them.

Gabriel grins widely.


End file.
